movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Bass (episode)
Teletubbies English Episodes - Double Bass ★ Full Episode 224 | USTeletubbies English Episodes - Double Bass ★ Full Episode 224 | US https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaH7xzaEIlk (episode begins) Sun: Good morning, Everyone. (sun shines) (At the house) (however) Over the hills and far away, The Weasels have come to play. 1. Waldo: 1. 2. Julie: 2. 3. Shy: 3. 4. Charles: 4. The Weasels. (They're on their way to have fun) (and laughter) Time for the Weasels. Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. Charles. Charles: Charles. Julie. Julie: Julie. Shy. Shy: Shy. Friendly Weasels. Weasels: Friendly Weasels. Say Hello. Weasels: Hi. Waldo, Charles. Both: Whoa! Oops! Julie, Shy. Both: Oof! Sorry. Friendly Weasels. Weasels: Friendly Weasels. Big hug. (windmill blows) Weasels: Uh oh. (flee) Where did they go? Sun: Not sure where. (Later) (at the house) (Julie came in) (and arrived) Julie: Hi. (waves) (A microphone appears) (suddenly) (A double bass music was heard) (suddenly) Julie: Oooooooh. (seems happy) Julie: Play it again. (the microphone obeys) (Double bass sound plays beautifully) (to Julie) Julie: Wow. (seems delighted) (Windmill spins) (Julie gasps) (She flees) (to join the others) (They gathered around and hugged) (each other) (They fell down) (together) (They giggled with delight) (and chuckled with joy) (They went up the hill) (to the top) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (Shy's nose glows and a TV screen appeared on him) (and play a film) Kids: Hi. All: Hello. Kids: Come and see the double bass. All: Okay. (Double bass plays music) All: Wow. Kid: This is Gary. All: Hi Gary. Gary: Would you like to see what a double bass look like? Kids: Yeah. All: Yes, please. Gary: See? It's the same size as us adults. All: Wow. Gary: Does a low sound when you pluck it. All: Cool. Gary: You could use the bow on it to. All: Okay. (He use the bow on it) (to play) Weasels: Oh. All: Cool. (Kids pat on it and makes a good beat) (of it) Kid: The sound of the double bass makes us dance. All: Wow. (Kids dance) (and play) (Music ends) Kids: Bye bye. All: Toodles. (and stops) Weasels: Aw man. (frown) Shy: Again. Again. All: Yes. (They watch it again) (and it plays again) (And ends again) (when they cheer) (Later in Weasel Valley) (however) (A ball bounces) along) (from nearby) Weasels: Oh. (they gasp) (They follow it) (and go to catch it) (It past the house where they stop by it) (at last) (They start dancing) (and singing) Waldo: I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down, I need your loving, Loving, I need it now. Charles: When I'm without you I'm something weak You got me begging Begging, I'm on my knees Waldo and Charles: I wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love and it's killing me when you're away. Oh baby. Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are and I gotta get one little taste. Charles: Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Waldo: Make it all right. Need a little sweetness in my life. Julie: Your sugar (your sugar) Yes, please (yes, please) Won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy All: Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me (Down on me, down on me) (They walk away as the song ends) (and stops) (Later inside the house) (however) (Julie came down the slide) (to the bottom) Julie: Whew. (rubs his butt) (Charles came down the slide) (too) Charles: Wow. (rubs his back) (Waldo came down the slide three) (and stopped) (Shakes his head) (back and forth) (Shy came down the slide) (four) Shy: Oh boy. (rubs) Weasels: Hello. (wave) One day in Weasel Valley, It was time for Charles to make some adjustments. (Charles plans to make some adjustments) Charles: Certainly. Allow me. (goes to work) Charles: Hmm... (starts working) Charles adjusted the levers. (Charles adjusts the levers) (Sheep baas) (nearby) (Charles pulls another lever and a duck quacks) All: Wow. Charles: Hmm... (seems puzzled) (Charles pulls down the lever) (and suddenly) (BOING, Weasels laugh) (Charles gasps) Charles: Whoops. Sorry. (chuckles nervously) (Charles looks at the lever) (and pulls it) (BOING) (BOUNCE) (Weasels laugh) (together) Don't pull that lever, Charles. (Charles stops) (Weasels wait for a while) (to rest) Charles: It'll keep making us laugh if I keep pulling it. (goes to do so) (Pulls it) (and continues to do so) (BOING BOING) (continues) (Weasels can't stop laughing) (so much) (When Charles keeps pulling the lever) (so many times) (Suddenly the windmill blows) All: Uh-oh. (They leave the house when the windmill stops spinning) (suddenly) It's time to end the episode. Time to go. All: Ah, come on. Bye now, Waldo. Waldo: See ya. Bye now, Charles. Charles: See you later. Bye now, Julie. Julie: Farewell. Shy: See you. (They're gone for a while) (suddenly) All: Shh... (they keep quiet) (But then...) All: Boo! Excuse me, Weasels? All: Sorry. Bye now, Waldo. Waldo: Adios. Bye now, Charles. Charles: Au revoir. Bye now, Julie. Julie: Ciao. Bye now, Shy. Shy: Bye bye. The sun is setting in the sky, Weasels, Say Goodbye. Waldo: Farewell. Charles: Bye for now. Julie: See ya. Shy: Au revoir. Sun: See you later. Charles: See you again. Sun: Yeah. Especially for more Weasels episodes and spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays. (Sun sets and is gone now) (into the darkness) (Charles Weasel Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts